1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grill for cooking and more particularly, is directed to a removable oven for a grill.
2. Background of the Invention
There are a number of ovens to cook food. Most modern ovens are built for the specific purpose of cooking food inside a building or home. The heat for modern ovens is typically provided by the combustion of natural gas, electrical resistance, electrical induction or microwave. Most consumer type ovens are incapable of reaching the temperatures achieved in a commercial oven, regardless of the fuel source. And to reach such temperatures in a consumer type oven can be expensive not only for the construction of the oven itself but also the space in which the high temperature oven is installed.
The typical outdoor grill whether gas, charcoal or wood fired provides an abundant high temperature heat source to achieve the temperatures found in a commercial oven. Unfortunately, the cooking chamber in the typical outdoor grill is either too large or inadequate to cook food through radiant and/or convection heat. Ovens like the one disclosed by Gustaysen in U.S. Pat. No. 8,578,927, provide a smaller cooking chamber, but are inefficient in the control, retention and direction of the heat by virtue of the use of a baffle and always open cooking chamber. While the Gustavesen oven has an open cooking chamber at all time for ease of accessing the food being cooked, it does not create or maintain a consistent heat field across the cooking chamber. Finally, the Gustaysen oven does not have any means to control the flow of heat across the cooking chamber or the temperature in the heated gap between the cooking stones.
Inserts and apparatus used with an intense and variable heat source, like an outdoor grill, attempt to control the amount of heat directed to a bottom portion of the food to be cooked by use of at least one diffuser between the cooking surface and heat source. Such devices are disclosed by: Denny in Patent Application Publication US 2005/0039612, Bryce in Patent Application US 2010/0294138, Chen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,833, Zuccarini in U.S. Pat. No. 6,187,359, Stark in U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,695, Cuomo in U.S. Pat. No. 7,219,663, lakossavas in U.S. Pat. No. 7,790,213, Krolick et al in U.S. Pat. No. 9,016,191, and Dahle et al in U.S. Pat. No. 9,182,129. However, none of these devices offer a way to control the amount of heat being diffused to the cooking surface and alter the temperature above the cooking surface without increasing the temperature of the cooking surface itself. Without such control food is not cooked evenly on top and bottom.